Hear My Soul Speak
by rjwritergirl
Summary: The night after John and Anna talk in the boot room about children. A lot of Shakespeare is quoted, Sonnet 16, King Lear, The Tempest, Henry VI and A Midsummers Nights Dream. Rating is M to be sure.


_**I loved the Bates/Anna scene in the boot room in yesterday's episode, so I wrote a little follow up fic to it. This is later that night, when they go home. I couldn't really decide what rating to give this, I decided to give it an M rating, just to be on the safe side. I'd like to thank a-lady-to-me for her help on this, I'd likely still be writing this if it wasn't for her.**_

* * *

><p>Anna could read her husband like a book, sometimes the story she read was happy, sometimes content, sometimes frustrated and sometimes...sometimes sensual. This was one of those times. She could feel his mood radiating off of him as they walked home from work. The way he held her arm as they walked home.<p>

"I'm glad you were able to come home early." Anna said, "I wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone tonight."

"Neither was I." John said, his voice was deep and Anna flushed because of it.

"What would you like to read tonight?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, I already have tonight planned." John said.

"You do?" Anna asked, "what do you have planned?"

John stopped in the middle of the walk, turning Anna so he could lean down to whisper in her ear. "Making love to you so magnificently that you won't know your own name by the end."

Anna was too speechless to respond verbally, she simply took her husband's arm and they continued the walk to the cottage.

The lock had barely turned before John was reaching for her. He helped her off with coat and hat before taking his own off and hurriedly hanging them.

John took her hand and guided her upstairs, stopping half way up the stairs to kiss her, Anna whimpered as he pulled away. "I love you." his voice was thick with desire.

"And I you." Anna replied, they entered the bedroom, John kicked the door shut and pulled Anna to him. They kissed, Anna could feel herself trembling at the pure love she could feel from John. Anna would have gladly kissed her husband for hours, but they parted, if only for air. To her surprise, her dress was unbuttoned, and John was pushing it over her shoulders.

They kissed again, although this kiss was shorter then the previous one, it was no less loving and gentle.

"Lay on the bed." John directed, Anna stepped out of her dress which had pooled at her feet.

She got on the bed as John stripped to his undershirt and pants. Then he slid next to Anna on the bed. He returned to kissing her, but John kept the kisses slow and gentle. When Anna huffed in frustration as she tried once again to speed things up a little, he smiled. "Patience Anna." He teased her, but he grew serious. "Anna, I want to make love to you..." he gave her a long kiss. "Properly..." this kiss landed on her neck. "Slowly..." he brought the top half of Anna's chemise over her head and tossed it away. "And reverently." Anna reached for his undershirt, but instead of letting her slip it off of him, he pulled it of himself before moving in to take the pins out of her hair.

"What's brought this on?" Anna asked, she used that he was close to look up at him, one hand ran across his chest and toyed with his chest hair.

John flushed a bit but kissed her again. "Because I love you, and I don't show you often enough." He got the last pin and set the hair pins aside with one hand while the other one mussed her hair up. He kissed her again, pausing when Anna began to play with the top of his underpants. "Tonight is about you." John said, He took them off, they fell to the floor silently as he reached for Anna again, he undid her corset and that too fell to the floor.

John resumed kissing her only now he kissed her body. She moaned as she felt John caressing her. The pleasure was building and she gripped the sheets beneath her. John knew what he was doing, knew what she liked and what would bring her the greatest pleasure.

"Oh god Anna, you're perfect." she could faintly hear John's moan as he continued to love her.

She was nearly there, but suddenly John stopped and moved up so they were face to face again. He pressed a gentle, reverent kiss to her forehead.

"John Bates," it was a couple of minutes later that she was able to speak again, but even then she was still panting. "I was enjoying myself. Is there any reason you stopped?"

John kissed her gently, before taking her hand. She was still wearing her wedding band and he toyed with it for a moment.

"John." Anna said, she shifted to get her husband's attention.

John smiled and kissed Anna's cheek. "I want to give you greater pleasure, if I pause now, then when I start again you'll experience more pleasure before completion."

"You're teasing." Anna pouted, "John I need you." They kissed again, but John wouldn't let Anna take it any further or faster than it had been going.

"I can't get enough of you." John whispered

"I don't want you to." Anna said.

John turned his attention back to her body, in between kisses he began to murmur poetry to her. It took her a moment to place it, he was quoting Shakespeare. "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service."

"John, you know what Shakespeare does to me." Anna said, closing her eyes in pleasure as John stroked her.

John didn't respond to Anna's comment, only speaking to quote another line of Shakespeare. "I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty."

Anna arched into John's touch as he continued to caress her. "John!" she cried out in need as her husband made his way back up her body, he didn't say anything more until he had moved over her and was preparing to enter her.

"She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed." He kissed her gently. Then he threaded his fingers through Anna's. "Come, my Queen, take hands with me, and rock the ground wheron these sleepers be."

*page break*

Anna toyed with John's chest hair it had been over an hour since they had made love but Anna didn't want to move, she was far too comfortable right where she was. "John?" she finally spoke. She knew John was still awake, he was playing with her hair.

"Hmmm?"

"What was tonight about, really?" She asked. "You tell me you love me every day, several times a day and we make love several times a week." She arched her neck so she could look up at him. "Did another woman try and flirt with you on the train today?"

John snorted with laughter, "No," he shifted so he could look down at Anna. "I just couldn't keep my mind off of you earlier. After we talked of children, it got me thinking about how much you deserve a child and how much I love you."

Anna smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband. he returned the kiss softly, then began to quote quietly. "Love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds. Or bends with the remover to remove..."

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


End file.
